Who I Am
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Ben takes a moment to think about who he really is, is he more than just his crown? Does he know who he is? This is a songfic using an original song I wrote called "Who I Am" (Song from my account on deviantart)


Descendants

One Shot

Title: Who I Am

Summary: Ben takes a moment to think about who he really is, is he more than just his crown? Does he know who he is? This is a songfic using an original song I wrote called "Who I Am"

Author's Note: Since this is an original song it does not break any of the sites guidelines. By the way I apologize for deleting "All About Us" and "Love Story", I learned that you cannot copy lyrics so I just deleted them as a whole because the stories were formed around the lyrics and without them they both would be a mess and also I did not want to get in trouble and risk the possibility of getting my account taken down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben's Pov

 _'Who was I?'_

That was my first thought in my first moment alone after being crowned king. The party had just ended and I retired to my room because I wanted to be alone to have time to think about everything that has happened today. Jane went a little crazy and grabbed the Fairy Godmother's wand and the magic went haywire. Mal grabbed the wand and I managed to covince her and also Evie, Jay and Carlos to choose good. Then Maleficent crashed the party and most of us were frozen. After the spell ended I saw that they had won and that Maleficent had turned herself into a lizard. But I wasn't focused on that, I was focused on that everyone was happy and that we all got what we wanted. Then it was time for the party where I danced the night away with all of my friends and my girlfriend.

But now I was alone and I could gather my thoughts without any interruptions or distrations. I found that my thoughts started when I took what once my fathers crown off and I twirled it around in my hands, thinking about what other meaning it had besides me being king. Would I try to follow my father's footsteps or would I create my own? And what if after all these years I don't know what way I am going to go?

 _We are not defined by those before us_

 _We choose the paths that we make_

 _And all our lives we follow them_

 _But what if I haven't created mine yet_

 _What if I don't know exactly who I'm meant to be_

 _What if there more to me?_

I am still young so it's okay that I do not know who I really am yet but it's still a scary thought because then I don't know what kind of person I'm going to be. And if I don't know who I am now when will I discover me? I do know that there is so much more to me that the very little that I know about myself. I know that there has got to be more to me that just being my parent's son and a king. I gave hope to four scared and desperate people and that changed their outlook of life, it changed them, I changed them because I was good and hopeful.

 _I'm not just a son_

 _I'm not just a king_

 _These aren't the only things that define me_

 _I am hope_

 _I am good_

 _These are the things that I fight for_

 _But I know that there is so much more_

 _To who I am_

I also know that being king won't change me. It will be a heavy duty but I will always listen to my heart, that's where the best decisions come from. I will still allow myself grow, not just as a monarch but as a person. I will make time and give myself freedom so that I am given the opportunity to grow on my own time and in my own way. This was I can figure who I really am and be the realist me I can be.

 _This crown is heavy upon my head_

 _But I won't let duty take over me_

 _It can't compete with my heart_

 _I still have the freedom to be me_

 _I can still be the person I want to be_

 _I can still be the real me_

Figuring yourself is a part of living your life. We all have to do it and eventually we all find the truth. It may take days, weeks, months or year but as long as you get there in the end I think it's worth it. Thinking to myself right now I've already come up with some things. I am not my father, I will be a different king than he was. I am not just the son of a king and a queen, I am my own person. And I am not just a king, I am a friend, a tourney player, a student, a boyfriend, a best friend and more. I am a good person, a hopeful person, an emotional person. These are just a few parts of me, there is so much more that I haven't even realized or I have never known before. And I can't wait to figure out more.

 _I'm not just a son_

 _I'm not just a king_

 _These aren't the only things that define me_

 _I am hope_

 _I am good_

 _These are the things that I fight for_

 _But I know that there is so much more_

 _To who I am_

I've done so much in my life already that makes me look forward to everything that I will do as I discover myself. I started to rule a kingdom, I gained four new friends in the form of reformed villains and so far they have been my biggest challenge. But if I can handle them then I'm sure that there is so much that I can do for so many people. And after I have found out me I will keep rising and keep moving forward. There is so much of me that I haven't seen and that the people haven't seen. I can't wait for the moment when I get to show them everything.

 _I have broken down walls_

 _I have turned evil good_

 _I have risen_

 _And I will still rise_

 _There is more of me_

 _That you haven't seen_

 _And I will let it shine_

We all have pieces that will create us, mine will fit together someday. It may be tomorrow or in ten years but when that day comes, I will have closure. I don't know all of me yet and that's okay, I know some of the most important things.

 _I'm not just a son_

 _I'm not just a king_

 _These aren't the only things that define me_

 _I am hope_

 _I am good_

 _These are the things that I fight for_

 _But I know that there is so much more_

 _To who I am_

I am who I am right now and I am who I will be when I discover the rest of me. I can wait, I have all the time in the world.


End file.
